The Son of Death and the Moon
by KitsuneKyuubiSr
Summary: Rewriting!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Please read my other story "Detective Leo and Nico". I'm in need of a Beta reader. Percy is the son of Artemis and the Egyptian god Anubis. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Everyone is OOC.

Artemis couldn't believe that she was doing this. She despised men with all of her heart. Then why is she doing this? Why is she sneaking out in the middle of the night without her huntresses to meet a man? To be honest she couldn't answer this. She was excited to meet him again, but was terrified of the consequences brought forth by even talking to him. But she was determined to. She was risking the peace between these two religions by meeting him. But she has to, to satisfy her own lust, her own needs. Finally she was there. She could see his beautiful face. "I thought you were going to miss this meeting." He said in that loving caring voice that only he possesses. Maybe that was why she took a liking to him. "Not for the world would I miss this" Artemis replied. The man chuckled, her heart leaped at the sound. "Really, now why would that be?" He questioned as he moved closer. "You know why." Artemis said, taking her turn to move forward to the man, the only man, that captured her heart. "Do I? I don't think I do." He replied as again moving even closer so that she could hear his breathing. "Well if you don't I'll remind you." Moving even closer and positioning herself so that she could kiss him. "Oh, and how will that be?" the man said, but this time he stayed still so that she would need to make the move and not him. "Like this." she replied as she started to move her lips closer to his and finally making contact. The experience was bliss as he begged for entrance into her mouth with his tongue, which she gladly gave him. Thing then started to move to a new level as she rubbed his chest with her hands and he started to move his hands down to her hips. As they did this their tongues were having a war about who could enter the others mouth. A war which Artemis won. The man started to take off Artemis' pants as she started to take off his shirt. After they were done with their meeting. Artemis said the last words that she would say to him for a very long time. "Goodbye, Anubis."

AN: I really hoped you enjoyed this short prologue to a story that I hope that you will enjoy immensely. Please review, my other story didn't get any reviews, and tell me if I should just take this off or continue it. Please be nice about it too.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry this chapter was shorter then I wanted it to be. There will be also POV changes often except for the last part. Hope you enjoy it! It is OOC, and the vocab might be a little to high for a 12 year old boy. Might be a little off since everyone but Amos is 12.

3rd POV

Artemis was looking down on earth from Olympus in fury. She was particularly looking at one boy on the run, she was furious by the way the boy, her son, was being treated. At the home he was placed in he was beaten, beaten mercilessly, by his foster parents. "I will get my revenge on the way my son was treated" Artemis vowed.

Percy POV:

I was betrayed by who I used to call my own parents. I was told of who and what I was at a very young age, I am now 12. I am on the run from everything I cherished. Though I guess all good things must come to an end. I prayed to my actual parents, Artemis and Anubis, but have gotten nothing in return. So now I must run, run from everything without the help of my parents. Ridiculed and terrorized wherever I go. The only places I can take refuge are the graveyards and mixed martial art rinks, the only places I am welcome. I know how to floor a attacker in 30 seconds. But even that is considered worthy of nothing, it just alienates people. It makes them jealous, it makes them hostile and it makes me bitter.

AN: I know that it is a bit to soon to be changing POVs but I thought it was perfect to do it here.

Carter POV:

Sadie half dragged half carried me to Manhattan. Along the way we met a boy by the age of 12 with a strong presence. We started to talk but he just blew us off. We started to flow when he turned around and demanded why we were going to fallow him.

"We just want to ask you some questions." I answer Sadie was to busy staring at his eyes that were a silvery color.

The boy rolls his eyes and says "Well shoot."

"Why are you walking by your self?"

"Shoot again"

"Are you wearing a necklace?" Sadie asks. The boy stares at her like this was the first time he saw her.

"Yep"

"Can we see it?" I ask. The boy shrugs and lets us see it, it was a jackal's head. Sadie gasps.

"Thats the sign of Anubis."

"Why, yes it is." the boy answers.

"What is your name?" Sadie asks, the boy shrugs again and replies.

"Percy Jackson."

Percy POV:

These fools! My father says that these strange people are Cater and Sadie Kane and they think that I am hosting dad! They introduce themselves and invite me to their house. I fallow them, when we get there and go inside all I see is a teenage girl about my age and a middle aged man.

"Hello Carter and Sadie. Who is this?" said the middle aged man.

"I am Percy nice meeting you…" I trail off realizing that I don't know the mans name.

"Amos" he puts in smoothly "nice meeting you too, Percy" Then the teenager puts in, rudley I might add.

"I'm Zia" the teenager said.

"Great now can we get to the food I am hungry" butts in Carter.

"Fine" Amos says.

After Dinner

"Amos can me and Sadie talk to you for a sec in private?"

"Sure" Amos replies and leaves with Carter and Sadie, leaving me alone with Zia.

"How did Carter and Sadie come across you?" Zia asked

"I was walking down in Manhattan and bumped into them." I answerd

"In Manhattan?" Zia asks sharply

"Yeah, why." I answer and ask

"Because they are hosting Egyptian gods and that is the home of other gods." Zia answers.

"You mean Greek and Roman gods?" I questioned.

"How-"

"Don't ask."I cut her off. Just then Amos, Sadie, and Carter come in.

"Don't ask what?" Sadie asks

"Nothing" I say

"O.K, but we have something to tell you, Percy." Amos says

"Alright, what is it?" I reply

"You are hosting an Egyptian god inside of you." He said

"Wow you really believed that didn't you?" I say

"What?" he replies

"Well I am not actually hosting an Egyptian god. I am the son of one and the son of Greek goddesses."

Saying everybody was surprised would be and under statement.

"Uhhhhh." Was Carter's intelligent reply

"What Greek goddesses are you the son of, Aphrodite?" Zia replies

"Why would you say that?" I said while smirking.

"Just because you look like one." she says while blushing

"How so?"

"O.K your cute alright." she says

"Well, O.K I'm bot the son of Aphrodite, you don't see me walking around with make up on right? I didn't think so." I answer my own question.

"So who are you the son of?" Sadie asks

"Artemis and Anubis."

AN:This would be an awesome place to stop, but alas my other chapter was short so I'm going to make this longer.

Sadie POV

"Artemis and Anubis" After he said that we all started to crack up.

"Why are you guys laughing this is serious do you want Artemis to kill you?" He practically yells. Only then did I notice the pure white razor sharp canines.

"Hey what's up with your teeth?" Carter asks, he looks threatened by the new kid. Probably because me and Zia like him.

"Just further evidence that my mother is Artemis!" He exclaimed.

"Call her down then I'll believe you." Carter says.

"O.K." Percy replies. He goes to the window and yells.

"Hey Mom come down!"

Right then a flash of light fill the room, so bright that I have to avert my eyes. When the light subsides all that was left was a women with exactly the same eyes as Percy. This was Artemis.

AN: I am sorry about ending this on a cliffhanger. Please take the poll to vote who gets Percy and review so I can get motivation to write. Maybe enough reviews will let me update tomorrow. Guys I am leaving for Italy on next Thursday. Just giving you a really early heads up, I'll remind you every time I update.


	3. Depressing AN for a Shitty Story

I am truly sorry that I haven't even started the next chapter but, alas I am at a writer's block. I don't know how to write the conversation with Artemis I don't know what I am going to do after that. Please write my ideas via the review box or pm me. Again I am truly very sorry about my writers block.

I also have an announcement to make: I am sorta losing my motivation about this story. I am getting little reviews, but getting tons of hits, so that tells me that my story is beyond terrible. I have also started to allow anonymous reviews for my story. I am sorry for those who did like my shitty story (pardon the language) but I am bordering on discontinuing my story. Please review ideas for me to get me back into the groove of writing this story, or it shall be discontinued, but if you think I should just redo the whole story that is fine but it will time (Hey that rhymed) to write the chapters over again. Again I truly am sorry about the way the tides have turned. Please don't hate me!


End file.
